bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness
Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness is the upcoming movie spinoff of Philipnova798's Comic Factory. Plot A pod crashes outside of Phil's Comic Studio, revealing Jack, while another pod crashes outside of Tren Krom's lair containing another Matoran. Meanwhile a Noob gets mutated and attacks the personal on Noob Island, forming a Noob army. Not much else has been revealed yet. And some minor details may be changed as the script is still being worked on. It has since been planed that most of the back story for the movie is to be explained with three epic series entitled "Trials of a Mustardian", "Attack of the Vahki" and "Escape from Nuorzi Nui" the Latter of which is a combination of a Comic and an Epic. Cast The New characters introduced: *Jack the Swordsman *Dr. Madness *The Lord of Noobs *Dark Fatman *Bizzaro Philipnova798 *Cagan Legol- A News reporter of L.A.M.M.A.S. *Konar *Raqu- An Army Commander who's name is never mentioned in the film proper. *Gavlin from Land of Vahki as well as The Vahki Squadron of Skrall also make an appearance. The voice cast as of late, consists of: *Phil MacRae as Phil, Steve, Mustard Matoran, Inverto, Tren Krom, Dr. Madness, Fatman, Kalamah, Gil, Sir Pickles, Mr. Zimmwad, Jaller, Cagan Legol, Henry, Hacknslash, Vahki Vocals, additional voices *Luke Hoar as General Grevious, Bladeran, Blue, Takadox, Konar, additional voices *Elwood Jay Mangostein as Darth Vader, Carapar, additional voices *Kira Buckland (credited as Rina-Chan) as Dawn, Additional voices *Andrew Duncan as Lord of the Noobs, Koi Boy, Kilgorr, additional voices *Scott Stoked as a Noob Island Guard *Bryan Reid as News Announcer *Steven Mane as Dark Fatman, Razorblad, additional voices *Melanie Quintos as Dino Girl, Ehlek, additional voices *Patty, Hewkii, Mantax, Katsu, Bill, Neo, May, Jack the Swordsman, Hapori Tohu, Koi Bot, Skorpyo, Gavlin, and Raqu's voice actors as of yet are unknown. Production notes Before the movie was completely thought out, there were thoughts of including these characters in: *Gatling Gun Henry's Parents *Virus *C.L.U.B.B. *The entire cast of The Mercenus Chronicles *The Energizer Bunny *Malice Borg-even though he'll be mentioned *Larry-Originally planed *Tarry-Originally planed too *Hapori Dume- He's mentioned too, albeit as a swear word. *Godzilla *The Comics of The Morons cast Recently, Bob, Chokii and Hahli have been written out of the script. The Mercenus cast is a little more interesing compared to the rest. Phil asked Rangan (who recently Guest stared in the former's comics) about using the latter's characters in the movie. This caused a little bit of an argument between the two. But has since been resolved. Rangan was also asked to help out with the close ups too. But he declined on that and Skorpyo stepped up to help. The close up design has since been called SPURREDS and have had versions made by both, Skorpyo and Phil for comic use a few times. The movie itself has (and still is) been in production since December of 2007. Over the time, the sprite sheets have changed (now switched to the more flexible Xaniskit), voice actors are being utilized and the plot has gone through many changes. Aborted plots include, among others: *Phil becoming sick and the others having to save him (scrapped for being too generic). *The cast finding a human and becoming wanted criminals because of it (Scrapped for plot confusion). *One of Koi Boy's inventions malfunction and becomes a killing machine (scrapped for being too bloody in tone). This movie will mostly be done in GIMP, Blender, MS Paint, MonkeyJam and Sony Vegas 9. Originally, it was going to be mostly Livswif with some GIF animator. The logo, was hand-drawn and then Photoshopped for Phil by Skorpyo. Phil has completed the task of fixing up the logo for the film. And will be used for promotional use. Another major contributor was 009, he helped Phil out with some of the backgrounds. Phil has recently taken over background production, making most of them and editing 009's work. Regarding the voice cast. Some of the original voice actors in mind included Turaga Dlakii, Greg Farstley (both in Minor Roles), Sterling Brown (as Ehlek, Bill and Katsu, among others), Danielle Hoar (as Dawn, Patty and additional females) and James Arnold Talyor (as Hewkii, Carapar and Koi Boy, among others). Granted neither person replied. But if Dlakii and Talyor did reply, they'd probably tun it down due to their lives being busy. Greg also turned the job down due to him stating that he was a writer, not a voice actor. Sterling and Danielle were dropped due to relocation issues. Recasting has since begun for the characters. Trivia *The movie was stemmed as an idea from a post that co-author Toa of Matrix made during the initial stages of the series. *The movie was hinted in Rangan Mercenus's GS comic. But before the plot could be revealed, the kitchen exploded. *There was going to be a movie for Philipnova798's Comic Factory entitled Philipnova798's Comic Factory: The Movie. Set for release sometime in 2008, but due to the topic closing. It never materialized. *Despite its production status, the movie is scheduled to be released during Mid-Late October. *The information about the cast is not a lie. Farstley, Dlakii and Talyor were indeed asked by Phil. And neither Dlakii or Talyor responded back. Category:Movies Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0